


We All Feel Things

by Tealover423



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Adviser Logan, Adviser Patton, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Empath, Eventual Relationships, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, empath Patton, empath Virgil, eventual angst, logicality - Freeform, prince roman, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealover423/pseuds/Tealover423
Summary: An empath, a being “gifted” with the ability to understand and feel the emotions of those around them. Those with experience can learn to use their abilities to help those around them.In a world were empath’s are rare, the royal kingdom tries to collect them all so to teach them and help them cope with their abilities. Virgil is an empath who has been in hiding with his mother for the first 17 years of his life. However, you can’t hide forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend brought up the idea of Virgil being an empath and this is the result.

Virgil walked through the forest, down his favorite trail. He smiled slightly to himself as he took in the sounds and smells of the nature surrounding him. He loved being surrounded by nature and as far away for civilization as possible. People were just too loud. He preferred animals as his company. After all, they never judged or asked questions. They just live lives of happy bliss.

  
Virgil continued on his walk, listening to only the sounds of the leaves he was stepping on and the life that stirred around him until he reached his destination. It wasn’t really a destination, so much as his favorite spot. It was a giant oak tree with a perfect root that had uprooted from the ground and resembled something like a chair. Virgil walked over and took his seat down on the root. He leaned against the tree and let his eyes fall shut as a content sigh escaped him. This is where he came to unwind when his home life was too much. Not that he had a bad life. Sometimes emotions are just too much for him to handle. This is where he felt safe and content.

  
He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was waking up. The sun was going down which meant it was time for him to leave his sanctuary. He sighed and pulled himself up into a standing position before dusting himself off. Then he begrudgingly began to head home.

  
He could see his house from the edge of the forest. The main light was on and he could see a figure moving around. As he edged closer to his home, waves of worry and stress were now hitting him. Why was she worried? Was something wrong? He slowly turned the knob to enter his home. He saw his mom frantically pacing through the kitchen. He felt her emotions hit him hard. She was incredibly worried, which was causing Virgil to become anxious. “Mom? Is everything ok?” She spun around quickly, eyes widening at him. Then she ran over and drew him into a large hug, “Oh Virgil, I was so worried about you! You have no idea what’s going on! I thought they had taken you!” He felt her emotions change quickly, shifting between worry, relief, and sadness. “What’s happened? I wasn’t gone any longer than usual.” He felt her stroke his hair, “I know sweetie, but something happened while you were gone.” Her eyes locked with his, and his worry increased, “What?” Suddenly he felt her start crying into his shoulder. Her sadness was too much and he started to leak tears as well, “Mom, you have to tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” Her cries slowed and she released him, turning away, “They’ve found out.” Virgil stilled, “What?” he quietly questioned. Anger, he suddenly felt a wave of anger. His mom whipped around, eyes still red and shouted, “They’ve found out what you are! They’re coming to take you away! Those bastards! They take everything, even family!” Virgil flinched back at her outburst. “We were so careful! We moved to this remote town so that you wouldn’t be under too much stress and they still found us!” She was crying again. “17 years, I thought we might have been safe.” Virgil approached her, tears in his own eyes, “Mom, we knew this day would likely come..” he placed his hand on her shoulder, “all we can do now is enjoy the time we have left, before I’m gone.” She hugged him until her crying stopped. “You’re right Virgil,” she slid a hand down his face, “my little boy’s all grown up,” she smiled a sad smile.

  
They spent the rest of the night together. They had dinner, played some card games and ended their night creating a blanket fort. Through all of this though, he still felt her sadness. It was hidden behind a smile and laughter but he knew it was still there. You can’t lie about your feelings to an empath after all.

  
His mom fell asleep not long after they laid down, but Virgil just couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Yes, he played it off as best as he could with his mother, but in actuality he was scared. He didn’t want to be taken away. He wanted to stay. He didn’t care if this whole process was supposed to help him, he had been doing just fine for this long. These thoughts stayed in his head all night. He had only realized how much time had passed when he saw sunlight begin to leak in through the windows. He sighed it looked like his last night at home was a sleepless one. There was no point in trying to go to bed now. He was sure they would be here at any time now. 

  
He got up and went to go to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and looked in the mirror. He looked awful. He had huge bags under his eyes. After he finished using the bathroom he washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Finishing his routine by splashing water in his face to wake himself up more. He was about to turn the light off and leave when he heard it. A knock. He froze, they were here. He heard the knock a second time, but this time he heard his mom go to open it. He peeked around the wall to see if he could get a look at the people at the door. He felt conflicting waves of sadness and excitement. Then he heard someone speak up, “Hello ma’am. Is this the Sanders residence?”  
“Umm yes,” Virgil heard his mom reply, “Who wants to know?” “Oh of course,” the first man started, “my name is..” he was interrupted by a second voice, “I’m Patton! And this is Logan! Isn’t he so cool!” Virgil felt a wave of irritation float towards him. Logan, as it became known continued, “please excuse him he is prone to outbursts. But yes, we have been sent by the royal kingdom to collect one, Virgil Sanders. As it has come to our attention that he is an empath with no training or control.” Virgil watched as his mom stayed frozen, not responding. The second man, Patton, suddenly launched into Virgil’s view, having thrown himself at his mom and hugging her like crazy, “Oh don’t be sad! This is for the best! Please don’t cry ma’am. He needs to learn so that he doesn’t hurt himself.” She cried into this man’s shoulder as he stroked her hair. “There, there, I know how you feel, but no one said this would be forever.” Then Virgil felt something he had never felt before. It was like some of his mom’s sadness had been taken. A burden felt as if it had been lifted. “Thank you,” he heard his mother say, “If you wait here I will go see if I can find Virgil.” That was when he decided to make his appearance. “I’m right here mom.”

  
He finally was able to get a good look at the two men before him. Both were wearing glasses, but one was probably about half a foot taller than the other. One was smiling ear to ear and the other had slightly annoyed expression on. He assumed the smiling one was Patton and the other was Logan. “Ah Virgil, it is nice make your acquaintance, I am..” Virgil interrupted him before he could finish, “Yeah I heard you all the first time, Logan and Patton.” Logan looked more irritated, he must not like being interrupted. Oh well, Virgil didn’t like being taken from his home so yeah. Patton spoke up next, “Aww kiddo, you don’t have to be so nervous were not going to hurt you! I’m sure, in time, we will be great friends!” Patton was practically bouncing now. Virgil rolled his eyes, “Whatever, and I’m not a kiddo. I’m probably not much younger than you.” Logan, clearly ready to leave spoke next, “yes well, we are on a schedule, so if you would please gather anything you would like to bring and finish saying your good byes we will be waiting by the carriage. It was nice to meet your Ms. Sanders. Come along Patton.” Patton bounded after Logan, still radiating excitement.

  
After the two had left the house the feeling of sadness increased. “Mom?” She pulled him into a huge hug, “I’m going to miss you so much.” Virgil rested his head on her shoulder, “I’m going to miss you too.” They pulled apart, “I have to go grab my things now.” Virgil made his way to his bedroom and slowly began gathering his things. He didn’t pack much, a few shirts and pants (all dark colors) and his favorite cloak. His mother had made it for him when he was younger, it was a little patchy and worn but it provided him with a sense of security. He placed the cloak around his body and grabbed his bag. His mother was where he left her, by the front door. She saw him and smiled through her tears, “Be safe sweetie, I will be here when you are done.” They hugged one last time before he opened the door to head towards the awaiting carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

As Virgil began approaching the carriage he saw that Patton was waiting right outside, practically bouncing. This guy’s excitement was too much for Virgil, how on earth could one person contain so much emotion? Anxiety was quickly welling up inside him as he approached, usually more people had to be around for him to be so anxious. He supposes it’s the combination of his own intense anxiety as well as the emotions of the other firing at him. As he walked closer he kept his head down and his hood up. He felt the excitement levels lower, was the other man altering his emotions? How did someone do that?

“Hiya kiddo! Can I take your bag for you?” Virgil looked up, his eyes still a little puffy from crying. He handed his bag over. Patton happily took it and put it in the back of the carriage. When he came back he looked Virgil in the eyes, “It’s ok that you’re nervous kiddo. It’s understandable after all, you’ve just been plucked from your home by a couple of strangers.” Virgil looked down again, then he felt a hand be softly placed on his shoulder and he flinched a little, “but I swear, this is for the best. We can help you learn, not only to handle the emotions you feel, but how to help others with your gift as well.” Virgil looked up at the other, he felt that he was being sincere. “Okay,” was all Virgil said. The other smiled and took him by the hand, “Well let’s go then, Logan will have a fit it we mess up his schedule.” He let the other lead him into the carriage.

Once they were in he looked around in awe. It was bigger than the outside let on. The interior was red and gold, not bright reds and golds though, more, softer colors. There were windows on each side, with dark red curtains. Patton went to go sit next to Logan who was quickly scanning over some papers. Virgil plopped down on the seat opposite of them. It seemed as though Logan still hadn’t noticed they were there. “Logan,” Patton said, “were ready to go now buddy.” He still didn’t seem to register their company yet though. Virgil could feel stress radiating form him though, and it was definitely not helping his anxiety. Virgil pulled his legs up to his chest, holding his cloak close. Patton let out a sigh and then looked at Virgil. He seemed to sense Virgil’s discomfort. Suddenly Patton’s expression changed to one of mischief and poked Logan in the side. Logan let out a loud squeak and Patton started laughing. Logan looked around and saw that Virgil was across from him, his face became flushed. Virgil could feel his stress become replaced with embarrassment. Logan started shuffling his papers and putting them next to him, then he looked at Patton, who was still laughing. “Patton, was that really necessary?” Patton kept laughing causing Logan to deeply sigh and turn back to Virgil, “I am deeply sorry for his behavior Virgil and apologize for being so unresponsive to your arrival. You see was so engrossed in all the work I have to do I didn’t realize you all were ready.” Virgil looked at him, “It’s fine,” Virgil mumbled. He felt himself relax more now that the intense levels of stress form the other had decreased. “It wouldn’t hurt you to be a little more polite, you know.” Virgil started getting more anxious at that comment. He should be more polite. These people were trying to help him after all, and they were being kind. Well, one of them was being kind and the other was being polite. He started shrinking into himself again. He heard Patton’s laughter stop, “Logan, don’t be rude to our guest!” Logan made and undignified sound, “Rude? Me? What about him? He’s hardly earned my respect.” Virgil shrunk even farther into his cloak. “It doesn’t matter! He’s our guest. We just took him from his home, where he has lived for 17 years! Can you expect him to just be okay right after all of that?” Patton sighed, “He is scared Logan, he is about to enter a completely foreign world to him. You are going to have to give him time. He’ll come around, I’m sure!” Logan let out a defeated sigh, “You’re right.” Logan looked to Virgil, “I’m sorry that you had to see and hear that Virgil. You should know, I’m not one for feelings. I simply don’t understand them. I’m sure with time we can get along.” Virgil was still shaking and tucked away under his cloak. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him. “Hey kiddo, it’s ok. I understand, you’re feeling everything right now. All these emotions and they can be pretty overwhelming, huh?” He paused, “Logan didn’t mean to scare you. He’s just not used to people treating him without respect. He has a hard time understanding what others feel.” Virgil felt a hand touch his shoulder, he flinched. “Sorry kiddo, I understand you don’t wanna be touched right now. That’s is totally ok.” He backed off, but after the touch Virgil felt something change. It was like his fear and anxiety was lessoning. He slowly stopped shaking and pulled his hood off. When he finally looked up he saw that Patton had moved back over with Logan. Patton was looking out the window and Logan was once again looking through his papers.  “I’m sorry,” Virgil muttered. Both men looked at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo,” Patton smiled at him. Logan simply looked back down at his work. “Can I sit by you kiddo?” Virgil looked over, “Umm, if you want.”

They sat in quiet for a while. Patton continued looking on his window. He didn’t try and force Virgil to talk, which Virgil greatly appreciated. Virgil was starting to feel more at ease. Across from him, he saw Logan sigh and set his papers down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He looked content. Virgil began to wonder how long they had been in the carriage. He had never been to, or even close to, the royal kingdom. He knew they must have traveled quite a long way. Virgil made a noise in the back of his throat surprised at himself. Patton turned around to face him, smiling softly, “How you doing Verge?” Virgil’s eyes widened a little, “Verge?” Patton laughed, “Oh yeah sorry, I tend to give people nicknames. Isn’t that right Lo?” Logan let out an annoyed sigh keeping his eyes shut, “Patton, you know how I feel about that.” Patton laughed it off. He turned his attention back to Virgil, “Seriously though kiddo, how are you doing? You seem to be feeling better,” Patton smiled. Virgil shrugged, “I guess I’m feeling a little better.” “That’s great kiddo! I’m glad to hear it!” There was silence between them for a moment before Virgil hesitantly spoke up, “Um Patton?” “What’s up kiddo?” he cocked his head to the side a little. “Um I was just wondering…” Virgil hesitated, “are you.. uh.. like me?” Patton smiled, “You mean and empath?” Virgil gave a slight nod. “Yes, I am indeed an empath.” Now that Virgil’s suspicions were confirmed he had more questions, but big surprise he was nervous about asking them still, especially with Logan sitting across from them. He had thought that other man had fallen asleep, but he responded to Patton only moments ago, he was probably just listening. “Oh, I thought so,” replied Virgil. “Yes, we,” he gestured to Logan, “Are the advisors to the King.” Virgil was surprised. They seemed important. Why were they sent to bring him? Surely there were other available servants or something that could have brought him. “Your probably wondering why we were sent to bring you, aren’t you?” Virgil’s eyes widened could this guy read his mind? Patton let out a soft laugh. “I’m not reading your mind Virgil. I’m reading your emotions. When you’ve had as much time to train and master your abilities as I have, it starts to become a sort of language. One that is understood without words.” Virgil was amazed, the ability to do that was inside him? “Yes,” Logan suddenly spoke up, “It is often quite an annoyance.” Virgil looked across to Logan, “Wait.. so are you an empath as well?” Patton laughed, “Logan? No way, he doesn’t completely understand emotions. He just gets annoyed because I have proven that he has them.” Logan opened his eyes and sent a glare towards Patton. “Oh don’t get upset Gloomy Gus. You know it’s true,” Patton sang. Logan rolled his eyes and looked towards the window. “Everyone has emotions,” Virgil spoke up, “How could you think you didn’t?” Logan ignored him. “Oh just ignore him Verge, he gets like this when he’s cooped up too long. We don’t get sent on very many long trips.” There was a moment of quiet again before Virgil spoke up, “Then, why were you sent on this one?” Patton smiled, “Honestly, I’m not completely sure. But, I am certainly glad we were because I get to spend this time getting to know you.” Logan grunted, “Please, it’s obviously due to that fact that you are the only other empath at the castle and I am the best, out of the given options, at controlling my emotions. We were sent because we would cause the least amount of stress and be able to moderately control the situation. They shouldn’t have had to tell you that, it should have been obvious.” When Patton didn’t respond right away Virgil looked over to him. Patton’s eyes were glued to Logan. Virgil felt something inside him, something soft. Finally Patton snapped out of his daze, “See! Isn’t Lo just the coolest! He knows everything,” Patton beamed, “That’s why I love him!” Virgil thought that seemed to be a weird turn of events. What Logan had said didn’t sound very loving to him, but Patton’s emotions were true. Logan’s only response was a slight blush and turn of his head. “Wait… are you two dating?” Logan whipped his head forward blushing, “We are not! He is just being a fool and trying to embarrass me.” Patton started laughing, “Whatever you say Lo Lo! I’ll always love you!” he sang the last part. Logan sent a glare at Patton, trying to hide his blush. Patton just continued to laugh and Logan turned back towards the window, obviously trying to ignore Patton. These two were interesting, they were quite the opposite of each other. However, they clearly both have some sort of feelings for each other. He could feel it. It just seemed like Logan was trying to suppress his. Virgil was sure Patton could tell as well. The other obviously had much more experience than him with his empath powers. Why hadn’t he confronted Logan about it yet? Or had he? Whatever, it wasn’t his business anyway. Virgil turned to look out his window. It was quiet again. They were going past a forest, he smiled, thinking of his favorite spot. He would miss it. He was glad he got to go there one last time. As they continued down the path Virgil felt himself start to drift to sleep. Before he knew it he was out.

He awoke to an excited Patton. “Oh Verge your awake! Look!” Patton leaned over him and pointed out Vigil’s window, “We’re almost home!” A small wave of sadness washed over Virgil, home. This wasn’t his home. He looked anyway though. He saw that they were approaching a wall, and behind that wall he saw a huge castle. He was in awe, he had never seen such a magnificent building before. “Woah,” Virgil breathed out. Logan gave a slight smile, “Yes, isn’t it a sight to behold. I have always been drawn in by the magnificent architecture here.” “Yeah!” Patton interjected, “Our home is beautiful!”

Virgil watched at the large door that was in the middle of the wall was lifted. The carriage continued forward. As they approached the main entrance Virgil looked out his window. It was beautiful, there were gardens everywhere. As well as fountains spread out over the large front yard. He felt the carriage come to a slow and watched as Logan exited the door. Patton grabbed his hand, “Is this ok?” he asked. Virgil nodded and Patton excitedly led him out of the carriage. As they exited, Virgil put his hood back up. It just provided him with a better sense of security. As they walked up the stairs Virgil felt the amount of emotions increase. He started becoming anxious again. Logan led the way and Patton continued to hold his hand, soothingly running his thumb over the back of Virgil’s hand. It helped, he felt safe with Patton. He was glad that he was the one sent to get him as well. As they reached the door Logan went to pull it open. They stepped inside and Virgil was once again left in awe. It was beautiful. There were towering windows all around that had dark red and gold curtains. There was a staircase in front of them that was clearly marble. It had a deep red rug that went down that steps and led to them. There were decorative plants placed by the windows and rooms leading off from the one they were in. Suddenly he felt new emotions enter the room. Patton’s hand tightened a little, but continued the soothing motion. He must have sensed it as well. Virgil heard a squeal come from the top of the stairs. He saw someone probably about his age, maybe a year or so older come running towards them. “Patton! Logan! Thank god your back! It was sooooo boring without you!” Virgil was now hiding behind Patton slightly.

As the newcomer finally reached them he smiled widely. “Greetings Prince Roman,” Logan said. Virgil’s eyes widened. That was the prince? The prince lightly punched Logan in the arm, “I told you, you don’t have to be so formal with me buddy!” Logan rubbed his arm and grumbled to himself. Patton laughed. The prince approached Patton next, “Hiya kiddo! We missed you!” The prince laughed and threw his arms around Patton. A pang of anxiety went through Virgil as the prince’s eyes fell on him. It was in that moment that he remember what a mess he must look like. The prince released Patton, “so, it this the new empath I’ve heard so much about?” He walked behind Patton so that he could get a better look at Virgil. “Sure is!” Patton squealed, “This is Virgil, Virgil Sanders! Say hi kiddo, this is Prince Roman!”


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil kept his head down and his hood up as the prince examined him. His hand was still being grasped by Patton. He felt a small squeeze and his eyes flicked to Patton. Patton gave him an encouraging smile. Virgil brought his eyes back up to the prince who was smirking a little at him, “um hi, I guess...” Virgil mumbled. A smile appeared on the prince’s face as he quickly reached for Virgil’s unoccupied hand. “Hello dark and moody! Lovely to meet you,” he winked. Virgil flushed and pulled his hand away, leaning more towards Patton. He heard Patton start laughing, “It’s ok Verge. Roman is harmless,” he smiled. “That’s debatable,” Logan muttered from behind them. The prince’s smile dropped a little as he turned his attention towards Logan, “What was that Specs?” "Oh no..." Virgil heard Patton mutter to himself. He tucked himself farther against Patton as he felt the emotions change around him. He felt the others arm tighten around him slightly, in a protective way. Logan made a dismissing noise, “Nothing of importance. Now if this is all I should be off. I still have other obligations to see to.” “Woah, woah, woah there. Don’t go running off,” the prince began approaching Logan, “I want to know what you have to say to me,” they now stood facing each other. Logan’s face remained expressionless as he let out a sigh, “I sincerely doubt that.” Virgil could see the prince was fuming and could feel his emotions rising. He felt waves of many different emotions being emitted: sadness, anger, confusion, annoyance, and embarrassment. Suddenly Virgil felt his security, which was Patton, leave. He watched as Patton started walking towards the other two. Patton looked back at him and gave him a comforting smile, but all he could process was that Patton had left him. With no one to keep him grounded he started to panic on the inside. Virgil watched as Patton put a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “Kiddo, you know Logan didn’t mean anything by it. He’s just tired and cranky from our long trip. You know he doesn’t travel much.” “I am not “cranky” as you put it Patton,” Logan rolled his eyes. “If what I said is that important I will repeat myself.” “Go ahead Specs, I’m all ears,” the prince replied with a hint of challenge or warning in his voice. Virgil felt the emotions grow and change during the whole conversation. He felt himself begin to shake. “I,” Logan faltered a little, “I was simply stating that the idea that you are harmless was debatable.” “Oh?” The prince questioned, “And what pray tell have I ever done to you to cause you to think I might not be harmless?” At that Logan looked agitated, “There is a difference between causing harm and having the ability to cause harm. I never accused you of anything. If anything, my words could be taken as a compliment towards your level of authority and skilled swordsmanship.” The prince took a step towards him, “Oh? So now I should be thanking you? You always think you’re so entitled, don’t you?” Logan’s head dropped a little at that. “Roman, I think you need to cool down,” Patton spoke up, “You don’t want to say anything you’ll regret, right kiddo?” Roman sighed dramatically, “I suppose you are right Patton,” the prince turned away from Logan. Patton placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder next, but the other man flinched away. “Lo, why don’t you go take a break for a little while? I’m sure you’re tired.” “Yes,” Logan glanced at the floor, “I will finish my remaining tasks and then I think I will retire to my room for the night.” Then Logan walked away. Patton watched him leave with a sad look on his face.

After Logan was gone Patton turned back towards Virgil. Virgil felt the sudden presence of another person. “Hey kiddo, it’s alright,” he heard Patton say as he reached out to try and touch him. He flinched at Patton’s touch. “I’m sorry kiddo! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Virgil’s eyes stared into Patton’s. “Is it alright if I touch you Virgil?” “You left me…” Virgil saw as Patton’s expression dropped, “Oh kiddo, you know I didn’t mean to hurt you! I had to make sure their fight didn’t get too out of hand. I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Virgil was silent. Inside he knew he was being irrational. Patton was only trying to help him, but it had been a lot. As soon as Patton left it felt like he had no safety. He felt exposed and vulnerable. Patton was the only comfort he had in the moment and he left. Virgil dropped his head a little, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Virgil felt Patton pull him into a hug and he felt himself stiffen in his arms. “You don’t need to be sorry kiddo,” he heard Patton whisper into his ear.

They stayed like that for a few moments until a cough interrupted them. That was the moment that Virgil remembered that the prince was still here. Virgil flinched at the sound, pulling away from Patton. As Patton released him he gave Virgil a small smile, which Virgil shyly returned. The prince cleared his throat again and Virgil turned his attention to him, sticking close to Patton. “I’m sorry to interrupt your moment, but I just couldn’t wait any long,” the prince frowned. “I apologize that you had to witness that Virgil. I feel awful. You are a guest in my home and your first impression of me must be that I’m some sort of monster!” He crossed his arms and looked down in what Virgil could feel was embarrassment. Virgil felt Patton’s arm around his shoulder as he began to move both of them towards the prince. “Ro,” Patton smiled, “Everything’s going to be fine. You just had a little bit of a rough start. I’m sure you all will get along great eventually.” The prince stayed looking at the ground until he looked up, a flair of anger flashed in his eyes. “This is all that annoying nerd’s fault!” Patton frowned, “Ro, you know he didn’t mean it. He’s just tired.” “So what!? He had to try and make me look like a villain?” Virgil tucked himself farther into Patton once again. A flash of realization crossed the prince’s eyes and Virgil felt his emotions begin to cool down. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I did it again! Why does he have to do this to me!?” Virgil felt Patton lean towards the prince, “It’s alright kiddo,” he pulled the prince into a hug with his open arm. “Thank you Patton,” he heard the prince mutter. “Well, I think I need to go off and put myself back together and cool down,” The prince pulled away. “Why don’t you show Virgil to where he will be staying Pat?” Virgil suddenly felt himself being pulled into a one-sided hug, “You got it kiddo! We’ll see you around!” The prince smiled, “Until we meet again!” “See you at dinner kiddo!”

After the prince left Patton turned his attention back towards Virgil, “Well kiddo, ready to go see your new room?” Virgil simply gave a small nod. Patton held his hand as he led him through the halls. Virgil looked around, trying to take in the route. It was such a large castle he wasn’t sure if he would ever learn his way. Eventually they reached a hallway and Patton started slowing down. Virgil looked up to see Patton smiling down at him, “So this is our living quarters. It is where the higher end staff sleeps.” Virgil listened as Patton told him whose room was whose until they reached a door a little closer than halfway down the hall. Patton stop in front and looked at it a little sadly, “This is Logan’s room kiddo. In case you ever need him.” Virgil gave Patton a look. Patton smiled down sadly, “He means well. It takes time for him to get used to people and for people to get used to him. I’ve known Logan for years. He’s a sweetheart once you get through his cold exterior.” Virgil watched as Patton looked back up at the door. He could tell the other empath wanted to go comfort his friend. A second later he had plastered a smile back on his face, though Virgil could feel that it wasn’t very sincere. Virgil frowned, he didn’t like seeing or even just feeling the other empath hurt.

They continued a little farther down the hall before they reached another door and stopped in front of it. “This is my room! My door is always open to friends, so if you ever need anything feel free to drop in!” They didn’t stay at his door for very long. Patton spun them around to face the other side of the hallway and pointed at a door that was centered in the middle of Logan and Patton’s rooms, on the opposite wall. “And this is your room!” He smiled, “right in-between! So if you ever need anything we are never too far away!” Patton opened the door for him and they walked in.

The room looked really comfy. It wasn’t as big as Virgil had imagined it being, so that was a plus. There was a very comfy looking bed that seemed to be calling his name. “Well, what do you think kiddo?” he heard Patton ask. Virgil looked up at Patton and offered a small smile, “cool.” Patton started laughing, “Well, I’m glad you like it! You of course are free to change it up and make it suit your taste,” Patton beamed down at him. “Now why don’t you give that bed a go and have a nap? You’ve had a pretty crazy day after all!” “That’s sounds good,” Virgil replied eyeing the bed again. Patton laughed and patted his shoulder, “Well, have a good nap kiddo! I’ll come by to get you for dinner later!” Patton pulled him in for another hug and then turned to head out the door, “Bye kiddo!” “Seeya Pat.” Virgil watched as the door shut, leaving him alone in his new room. He headed towards his new bed, taking his boots off. He plopped on the bed. It was heaven, it was so comfy. He curled into the blankets and pulled them over his head. He always felt safe when he was wrapped in a blanket. His eyes started to close as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get an update out, but I have been crazy busy lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Virgil was walking through the forest again, heading for his favorite tree. He looked around as he walked, taking in the beauty. It seemed quieter than normal today. He continued his long walk with a small smile on his face, however, as he got closer to his destination he realized that everything around him was growing darker. His smile fell and his anxiety began to grow. Everything inside him was telling him to turn back and head home, but his body wouldn’t allow it. He kept trekking towards the tree. He looked around him. Everything that was, moments ago, alive and beautiful was now decaying. He felt his body stop and he looked in front of himself. There was his tree. Or what used to be his tree. Where the once tall oak tree stood, now there was a dead, leafless tree. Many of the branches had fallen and were laying on the ground surrounded by brown, dead grass. His tree looked as though it could fall over at any moment. Virgil lunged forward hugging his tree. His safe place was destroyed, now he had nowhere. He curled up against the tree and cried.

Virgil woke up suddenly to the feeling of someone shaking him a little. “Verge, honey, it’s ok,” he heard a voice say as he felt himself being pulled into a hug. It was just a dream. But was it? “Mom?” He felt the track of hot tears that had been running down his face. He felt the person holding him tense at the word. “No kiddo,” the voice said sadly, “It’s just me, Patton.” Virgil quickly tried to pull away suddenly remembering the prior events. He began to viciously rub at his eyes, trying to get rid of his tears. “I’m sorry,” he quietly muttered. “It’s ok to be sad kiddo, you don’t ever have to apologize for being sad,” he heard Patton say. Virgil looked up at him, with his eyes still puffy from crying. “You don’t have to pretend you’re ok,” he saw a small smile curve on Patton’s face, “and I’m here if you ever want to talk.” Virgil didn’t know what came over him but he suddenly felt another wave of tears coming and he threw himself at Patton, hugging him. He felt Patton’s arms rap around him. He buried his face in Patton’s chest and he felt Patton’s hand move in soothing circles on his back. He didn’t try and get Virgil to talk, he just let him cry himself out. Eventually Virgil’s tears stopped, but he kept his face buried in Patton’s chest. He didn’t know what it was about this man, but Virgil felt he could trust him.

After a while of sitting there Virgil felt Patton shift a little bit. How long had they been like this? Virgil slowly pulled his head up and looked at Patton, “Thank you,” Virgil whispered. As Virgil looked at Patton he noticed that, he too, had tears in his eyes. A soft smile curved on Patton’s face, “Of course, anytime Verge. You can always come to me. I understand how you feel.” Virgil was grateful the other man was an empath because he was not good with sharing feelings. He felt himself smile a little.

“So kiddo, if you are feeling better how about I help you get washed up, because I did have an original purpose of coming up here,” Patton smiled. “What?” Virgil asked. “Dinner of course, silly! Did you forget?” Virgil did forget, with all his overwhelming emotions he had forgotten a lot. “Oh right, dinner.” Virgil felt Patton put his arm around his shoulder. “Come on kiddo, I’ll help you,” Patton smiled as he gave a small tug to Virgil’s hand. Virgil complied, following him into the bathroom.

Patton had Virgil sit down on a bench as Patton wiped his face off with a washcloth. He smiled, “There we go, already looking better.” Virgil allowed a small smile in return. Soon after he felt Patton was brushing his hair. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to. The only person who had ever done stuff like this for him was his mother and even then it had been a while since she last had. After he finished brushing his hair Virgil felt Patton lift his chin up so that he was looking him in the eyes. “There we go,” Patton smiled brightly, “Good as new! Now wait here for a minute and I will go pick some clothes out for you!” Patton was out of the room before Virgil could protest.

When Patton returned he had his arms full. “Patton! None of that is mine,” Virgil protested, “I don’t know where you found it, but you should put it back before someone starts looking for it.” “Honey, this is all for you. We had the closet filled, however, we didn’t know your taste ahead of time so there is quite a variety,” Patton giggled. Virgil was shocked, but didn’t protest again afraid of offending his hosts. “Umm…ok.” “Alright then!” Patton exclaimed, “Let’s see here,” he began going through the clothes that he had brought in, “Anything catching your eye Virgil? What’s your favorite color kiddo?” “Um, I like purple a lot, I guess..” Patton beamed down at him, “Purple it is then, let’s see here… ahhah! What do you think of this shirt?” It was a dark purple button down with black cuffs and a black boarder around the collar. “That works,” Virgil offered. “Perfect! Then how about we match it with some comfy, black pants,” Patton started searching through the pants he had brought. He handed the items over to Virgil and then turned to leave, “I’ll be out here waiting kiddo!”

Virgil put the outfit on with ease, it was very comfortable. The shirt allowed room to breathe and the pants were slightly stretchy so they were fine as well. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so different, so put together. He knew he wasn’t though. He knew how much of a mess he was. He sighed and pulled his original, black cloak on over the outfit, then he went to open the door. He was greeted to Patton waiting for him just outside the door. His eyes grew wide, “You look so good kiddo! So handsome! Better watch out,” he winked, “Roman can be quite the flirt with people who catch his eye.” Virgil blushed a little, looking down, “Yeah right.” Patton laughed as he began pulling Virgil out the door.

As Patton led Virgil down the hall he spared a glance at Logan’s door. He noticed Patton did as well. “Hey Patton?” Virgil hesitantly asked. “What’s up kiddo?” “Do you think…um…who is going to be at dinner?” Virgil saw as Patton cast another quick glance at Logan’s door. He felt his heart ache a little, but it was quickly hidden. Patton smiled at him, “Oh well normally it consists of me, Roman, and Logan, but occasionally other people join us…or don’t…”Virgil felt the grip on his hand tighten slightly, “Tonight it will probably just be me, you, and Roman. I’ll probably bring dinner by Logan’s room later and check on him.” They continued through the corridors in silence for a little while before Virgil spoke up, “You know Pat…”Virgil started. Patton looked at him. “It’s okay for you to be sad too.” Patton looked a little shocked, “I’m not sad kiddo,” he smiled. Virgil knew that wasn’t true though. He could feel a small aching that he just knew had to be coming from Patton. “Okay,” Virgil replied, “just…just know you can talk to me too…if you ever want to, or need to.” Patton smiled and then pulled Virgil into yet another hug. After their little moment was over Patton led him done one more hallway. “Here we are kiddo! Hope you’re hungry!” Then he opened the door for Virgil to walk through.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil was surprised when he walked into the room. He had been expected something lavish and grand but this room was actually pretty simple. It was small. The table only had room for probably, at most, 8 people. It reminded him of a simple family home instead of a huge castle. “Well, it’s about time! I have been waiting for ever!” The prince exclaimed from the end of the table. Patton offered a small laugh, “Sorry Ro, I had to help Virgil here find something to wear,” Patton threw his arm around Virgil. “Yes, well, I’m starving! Let’s eat!” Patton started leading Virgil towards the table. As they got closer Virgil noticed that the prince’s eyes seemed to be drawn to him, so naturally he tried his best to avoid eye contact. As Patton was about to seat Virgil next to him the prince jumped in, “Hey padre! How about we seat our guest over here by me!” he smirked, “I would love to be able to get to know him better and if he sits all the way over there….I just don’t think our connection will be as strong.” Patton looked over to the prince, “Um…you mean in Logan’s seat?” “Well, it doesn’t seem like he plans to join us tonight, so what’s the issue?” Patton threw on a smile, Virgil could tell it was fake, “I suppose you’re right kiddo.” The Patton proceeded to lead Virgil over to the seat next to the prince, soon taking his own seat on the opposite side.

After they were all seated an awkward silence fell over them. Virgil had his eyes latched onto the food on his plate, but he could feel the gaze of the prince on him. “So it’s Virgil? Correct?” he heard the prince ask him. He looked up. The prince had one elbow on the table and his chin rested on his hand as he gazed at Virgil with interest. His other hand was twirling a fork around on his plate. “Umm…yes,” he replied. “That’s such an interesting name,” he smiled, “Don’t you think Pat?” “Oh yes! I love his name!” Patton beamed. Virgil looked down at his plate again. He didn’t like his name and he didn’t like talking about it. He hoped the conversation would change soon. “So Virgil, tell me about yourself! How old are you? What do you do for fun? Any hobbies? Can you use a sword?” Virgil was shocked, “Wait how old am I? Isn’t your job to like know that already? Didn’t you send them to retrieve me or whatever?” The prince looked shocked for a second, but soon recovered, playing it off. “Listen, my stormy knight I only knew they were going to bring someone back,” he smirked, “I didn’t know they would bringing back such a pretty little thing.” Virgil felt his face heat up and he heard Patton giggle. “Now, will you please answer my questions?” he moved closer. Virgil looked back down at his food again, face red. “Umm, I’m 17…I didn’t really do much for fun back home because we were trying to stay on the down low, but I…I like to read and um…I like to go on walks and hikes.” The prince let out a loud sigh, “Ah so you’re another nerd.” Virgil saw Patton swat at the prince, “Don’t be rude Roman!” “What!? I was…I was merely stating an observation! I didn’t mean…I’m sorry if I offended you...” Virgil spared a glance at the prince. He did look apologetic so he decided to let it slide. He wasn’t offended anyway, he didn’t mind being considered a nerd, “its fine.” That seemed to cure the prince of his sorrow almost immediately. The prince lunged towards Virgil, taking his hand into his, “You’re so forgiving my stormy knight! I have been blessed with your presence!” Virgil was stunned! He was sure he was shaking again and he was positive his face was bright red. “Hey Ro, why don’t you take it easy? Don’t want to stress him out too much right?” Virgil heard the prince release a sigh and fall back into his chair, “I suppose you’re right Patton.” He threw and arm over his face in a dramatic fashion, “Woe is me! How will I ever contain myself from flirting with such a handsome fellow?” Virgil saw that one of the prince’s eyes was peaking at him underneath his arm. He winked and Virgil retreated into himself again. Patton was laughing at the prince’s dramatic display. The prince laughed as he pulled himself into a proper sitting position once again. “I warned you Verge!” Patton said between laughs. The prince looked from Patton to Virgil, back to Patton, “What did you warn him about Padre? Me?” Patton was still laughing. The prince turned his attention back to Virgil, “What did he say? Was it bad?” Virgil felt a small panic start to rise inside of him. He also felt something he couldn’t quite place coming from the prince. Virgil shook his head no. The prince started to soften at that and the strange feeling stared to leave. “I will continue my conversation with you and your gorgeous eyes after I deal with this one,” he turned his attention back to Patton who was now softly giggling. Virgil blushed deeply at the comment and his hand immediately went to his eyes. “So what did you warn him about Pat?” Patton shook his head, “nope,” he smiled slyly. The prince began to get up and almost immediately Patton flew from his chair and started running. “Oh no you don’t! I will get the information I want! By any means necessary!” Virgil watched as the prince chased Patton around the room. Is this what they are always like? Virgil never imagined the prince would be like this. Though, to be fair, he had never really imagined the prince at all.

Virgil’s thought were halted by a loud squeal that came from across the room. Virgil recognized it as Patton and immediately went into protection mode. He had only known the empath for a sort time, but he cared about him a lot. Virgil went to stand, ready to fight for him, but what he saw stopped him. The prince had captured Patton and had him on the couch. He was on top of him and had a sly grin on his face, “Tell me Patton. I have you now!” Patton giggled, “Never!” “Then I have no choice but to tickle the information out of you!” Patton screeched at the prince immediate went to attack his sides mercilessly. “Alright!” Patton got out between laughs. The prince stopped his attack, still on top of Patton, “Are you ready to confess?” Patton softly laughed again, “Yes, yes.” “Alright then, I’m waiting.” Patton giggled, “I just warned Virgil that you had a problem with flirting with pretty people.” Virgil could see that the prince had a slight blush on his face and Patton once again giggled. The prince finally released Patton, getting up and brushing himself off. They made their way back over to the table and all three of them once again took their seats. “Sorry about that Verge!” Patton said immediately on being seated, “you alright kiddo?” Virgil looked at him, “Oh…um yeah, I’m ok.” “Good,” Patton smiled. “Anyway!” The prince interjected, “Where were we? Oh yes! I was looking at your beautiful eyes!” Virgil reflexively went to touch his eyes again, “They’re just eyes,” he looked down. “Nonsense!” The prince rose once again, “You’re eyes are the most mesmerizing things I have ever seen! They are purple! I have never seen eyes like yours before! Patton what do you think of his eyes?” “They are quite interesting,” Patton chirped! “Very pretty! And they look lovely with the outfit you are wearing!” Virgil blushed again. He is pretty sure his face has been red for a while now. “Well, thank you…I guess,” Virgil said shyly. “Of course,” the prince took his hand, “and I will await impatiently until I can see them again!” he kissed Virgil’s hand, “But Alas! I must be off! Princely duties to do before I relax,” he smirked, “But I will be seeing you around.” He released Virgil’s hand and began to head towards the door, “Farwell Patton! Until I see you again!” “See you later Roman!”

Shortly after the prince left Patton and Virgil decided they were done as well. They began walking through the halls back towards their designated rooms. When they arrived back at Virgil’s room Patton spoke, “Now remember kiddo, you are not a prisoner here so feel free to roam about the castle if you get bored,” he smiled and pat Virgil on the back, then he turned to walk back to his own room for a while.

After Patton had left Virgil shut his door and went and plopped down on his bed. He didn’t know if he would be able to deal with the prince’s constant flirting. His brain was still reeling a little bit from all the attention he was getting. Maybe he did need a walk. Exploring the castle could be nice. Maybe he could find a nice, quiet place that he could retreat to if he needed space. One others didn’t know about. He knew that he could go to his room for space, but there was always the possibility of company or interruption if that was the case. He needed a place he could go to when he wanted to be sure he was alone. With that thought in mind he got up from his comfy bed and began to head towards the door. 


End file.
